by the school steps
by bookworm3
Summary: Sequel to By the Campfire. Adrien and Marinette take the first step in adjusting to a post-rejected confession friendship, talking as friends without having another moment. Adrienette


**million thanks to ana for being so excited to see me continue** _by the campfire_ **and nikki for always supporting my adrienette endeavors**.

* * *

"So, you haven't spoken to Adrien at all since the trip?"

Marinette shook her head in response to Alya. Alya hummed in thought, taking another of the macaroons from the box Marinette offered to her. The walk to school was becoming slower as a result, but as pleasant as always in the company ofher best friend.

"No. We sat together for a while and then we went inside. Then I successfully avoided talking to him and making another fool of myself for the rest of the trip. And hopefully for the rest of my life."

"Girl, I think that winning streak of yours is about to end." Alya teased, grabbing Marinette's chin to shift her gaze to the sidewalk by the school where Adrien was just getting out of his limo.

Marinette let out a little whine as Alya grabbed her by the arms, effectively halting her from running back home where she could pretend she hadn't confessed her feelings to Adrien's face and been totally rejected.

"Come on, girl. You got through the scariest part. You told him how you feel. Talking to him is going to be a piece of cake compared to that!"

Marinette bit her lip nervously, "Alya, you weren't there. He was so quiet. Not his usual polite, kind and sweet quiet that I love, but an awkward and tense quiet that I created. I'm terrified that whatever friendship we had I completely destroyed that night."

Alya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It might not be. You'll never be sure unless you go and talk to him. Clear the air."

Marinette looked back up at Alya and felt her spirits lift at her encouragement. Alya smiled affectionately as Marinette scrunched up her nose in determination and marched in confidence towards Adrien.

Adrien's eyes popped out of his head as Marinette all but stomped up to him. He was nervous, he hadn't been exposed to this passionately angry side of Marinette since their gum misunderstanding on his first day of school. Had he hurt her feelings so much that she was back to hating him?

He felt a shiver deep in his chest at that thought. He hoped not.

As she finally stopped in her tracks in front of him, her face relaxed into that sweet grin he saw on her everyday. With her free hand, she waved at him, "Hi!"

Adrien, grasping the strap of his bag that hung across his chest tightly with one hand, waved with the other. "Hey."

He was getting a weird sense of deja vu. She had barreled into him like this once before on the morning on his birthday. Back then she had stumbled and nervously stuttered before him (and Nino). This time, she was more sure of herself, her chest puffed up with pride as she extended a box to him.

Adrien blinked as his muddled thoughts disintegrated, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Marinette pressed a hand to her cheek as she let out a quiet ( _adorable_ ) giggle. "I asked if you wanted one of my papa's macaroons. Freshly baked and extremely delicious!"

Adrien's eyebrows lifted in surprise, his gaze shifting from her down to the box she was gently gesturing at.

A token of friendship, just like the umbrella he had offered to her.

His gaze travelled back to her eyes, beautiful and big blue eyes shining brightly. Just like they had by the campfire.

Adrien tried to shake away the way his skin was prickling under his shirt, as if he could feel the flames spark in the air all over again. "Yes, I'd love one. Thank you, Marinette."

He leaned over to grab one of the macaroons and his hand flinched as his finger accidentally brushed her palm.

Marinette momentarily fumbled as she removed her hand, allowing Adrien the space to grab the macaroon by himself. The confidence she had been exuding decreased just a little as she scratched the back of her neck. "Ah, sorry! I'm still a little awkward after everything. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Adrien let out a laugh and finally grabbed the macaroon from the box. "It's okay, you're fine Marinette. You've always been fine, I mean - _we've_ always been fine. We're fine." He quickly threw the macaroon into his mouth, _'at least I can't embarrass myself when my mouth is full.'_

Marinette sighed in relief, "Okay, that's good to know. I was so afraid that we weren't after what I said. I always want to be your friend, Adrien."

"And I always want to be yours." _'My heart is yours'_ Adrien cringed to himself, pushing away love confessions through poems from his mind, and hoping Marinette wouldn't misunderstand his intentions behind badly phrased words. He didn't want to do or say anything that might lead her on. He didn't want to hurt her.

He was convinced the campfire had just been a fluke. A moment that normally would have never happened had it not been for the atmosphere - the stars and the fire and their proximity and the tension from an unexpected confession - causing him to get carried away. Something he was determined not to happen again, for both their sakes.

' _My heart is yours_ ' echoed loudly once again, this time straight out of his chest and almost shooting right out his mouth. He brushed it off. It sounded right, so right as he stood in front of _(sweet, adorable, lovely)_ Marinette, but it didn't mean it was true. He loved _Ladybug_. His heart had always and would always belong only to her.

Marinette's cheeks burned pleasantly, but she tried not to overthink his words. They were friends. He only liked her as a friend. "Good."

"Good." Adrien repeated, the convictions he continued to repeat in his mind dying down to zero in on her cheeks. Her very red cheeks.

So many times he had seen her like this, fluster and blush, nervously smile and jump at the sight or a touch from him. Marinette had told him but seeing her like this was sobering, like a cold splash of reality had suddenly been thrown on him and he could finally see clearly.

All those times, every stutter and nervous word, it had been because _she liked him_.

She had talked to her parents about him because _she liked him_.

She had given him her lucky charm because _she liked_ _ **him**_.

His heart swelled with overwhelming affection for her. A content smile formed on his lips as he lost himself in her starry blue eyes again. Not a care in the world existed. Everything else faded away, leaving just the two of them behind.

"So, are we gonna just stand here and look at each other all day or go to class?" Alya teased, finally interjecting into the conversation.

Adrien flushed and took a step ( _one he hadn't realized he'd even taken_ ) away from Marinette. _'Had Alya been there the entire time? Did that really happen again?'_

Marinette flinched as she came back down to Earth. She could get lost in those green eyes so easily, her world standing still and at peace, and she could have sworn she saw Adrien right there with her.

Marinette shook off the nerves prickling her skin once again. She could do this, she could be her normal self and be a friend to Adrien. No more getting lost in his orbit.

"Class! I don't want to be late when I'm already here. Let's go!" Marinette exclaimed, interlocking Alya's arm with her own.

She extended her other hand to Adrien, silently asking permission if she could do the same. Adrien smiled at the gesture, grabbing her hand and tucking it into the crook of his elbow.

Marinette grinned and the three began to walk together up the stairs and into the school. As the girls laughed over who got to hold the box of macaroons, Marinette didn't notice the faintest shade of red blooming on Adrien's face as their sides bumped together with each step.

* * *

 **I have returned.**

 **This was originally going to be the first half of the continuation to** _by the_ _campfire_ **but I thought this was a good place to stop. One setting at a time, focusing on how thoughts and feelings are changing and shifting with each moment.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next part is** _on the rooftop._

 **bookworm3 :)**


End file.
